The RVB World
by Lil'Red03
Summary: So Dexter Grif has a cousin Lily who will accompany them on their journeys. Tucker, Sarge, Agent Washington, Carolina, Caboose, Simmons, Grif, Kimball, Palomo, Bitters, Smith, Jensen, and others. This is the world of Red vs Blue. Enjoy. Spoiler: there is flash bangs and a Caboose...
1. Chapter 1

Sup y'all. Sorry this starts off so boring. Trust me, it's ten times better the next chapter. If you don't want to read the boring part, skip down to the three . That's where SOMEONE IMPORTANT is introduced. Enjoy

I gaze wistfully at the circular clock above the rectangular classroom door. The silence of the classroom driving me insane. All the other 12th graders continuing their work in peace and concentration. I decide to re-read my work for the millionth time, editing the words to more sophisticated things. After I'm done, I stare back up at the clock…..which seemed to forever to move slow…..

 _Tick….tick…..tick…_

We still had several minutes before the tortuous day was over. I absolutely, positively hated my school. I usually spent my days here copying down notes until my hands cramped, talking to people about topics I could care less for, and daydreaming about another world. My world….A world full of fun… A world full of Re-

"Hand me your papers before you leave. You are all dismissed. See you all tomorrow."

I got in line behind the rest of the students, eagerly awaiting to get through the door. I shoved my paper into the teacher's hands, and went off to my locker. I had a small little group of friends I actually enjoyed hanging out with, though I didn't have many classes with any of them. There were 5 of them.

You had Hope, she was always different than everyone else. She dyed her own hair, never showing natural hair color. She loved to play sports, which was understandable since she had a very sassy attitude. She was an aspiring fashion designer. Then there's Brittany, she had long, dark brown and a tall, lanky figure. She was a bit sassy too, and she loved to complain about everything. She also had a _very_ perverted mind. Although she was in this little 'groupie', she hung out with a LOAD of other people, also known to some as the 'popular' people. She is pretty lazy and likes to eat lots of food, though she does play softball. Next you have Sabrina, she had short black hair, although she usually had long weave on instead. She was a little like another version of Brittany, though maybe a bit more perverted. She does track, and is also tall and skinny. Second to last is Felicity. She is pretty quite and is the stereotypical asian in the group. She has all advanced classes and gets pretty good grades. Even though she's super smart, don't just judge her on that. She's funny and enjoys the perverted jokes made by our very own, Sabrina and Brittany. She has short black hair and is a tad bit shorter than Sabrina, Brittany, and I. Finally, you have Katrina. We call her K for short, it was the name that saved us from using too much breathe. She isn't really in our little 'circle' but she's been there for most of us. She usually hangs out with the kids who usually get high and make out and all. She doesn't do too much of that stuff, though she likes hanging out with them. She's also a bit short, like Hope and Felicity.

And then there's me. I'm a tall, skinny red head. I am Latina and Italian. I have a freckled face. My skin is pretty tan from being outside almost all the time. I've moved many times in my life, and now I'm here. In Buffalo, NY! Yay… It's nice… though mostly richer people live in the area I'm in. I'm not really rich…. But we have what we need and some things we desired, so I'm okay with it. I used be extremely shy, but now I'm more outgoing and I try to stay positive. I think one of my biggest flaws is that I never really show my real feelings. When I am overcome with emotions, like anger, annoyance, and sadness, I try to bottle it up. Then, if I can't hold it in any longer, I take it out on something or someone. I've tried to do different things, but it just seems as if I can't do anything about it. My favorite thing to do is to lay down, and do nothing, or just watch a movie and eat. My name is-

"Siann!"

…..ignore that, please. clears throat My name is-

"Siann!"

My nam-

"EARTH TO SIANN!"

"What. The. Fudge. Do. You. Want?!" I turned slowly, as I whisper-shouted to them.

"We were talking about going to my house tonight to binge watch the new season of Red Vs Blue. Remember? Season 15? You in or not, I need to know now." Hope asks me as she texts the Felicity.

"umm…..I'll text my mom and ask….though I think we already know the answer.." I say slowly.

"Oh yea, is she still mad at me?" Hope asks, this time, tearing her eyes off her phone and staring at me.

My mom is a woman of rules and order. She and my dad are very successful at what they do, and expect me to have top grades. Well… let us agree that their wish hasn't been fulfilled. They also do not like hearing anything that swears, unless it's them swearing or a song/show they like. So you can imagine how my mother reacted when Hope sent a funny video that had swore at the end.

I pulled out my phone and texted her. Here's the conversation:

Lil'Red: Hey mom, Hope was wondering if I could go 2 her house with the others for a sleepover? I just finished my test btw.

Momster: Okay

…

…..what?...

I blinked rapidly, making sure I read that right. The screen still shone with the words _okay_. A smile quickly grew on my face. I whipped my head over to the direction where Hope was standing. I opened my mouth to tell her the good news….. Then my phone pinged and the screen shone light. I slowly looked down at my screen…

Momster: And no, you may not go to Hope's house. Come straight home

I exhaled slowly as I adjusted myself to tell Hope the bad news. As I was about to sa-

"You can't go? That sucks man. Maybe next time… We won't give any spoilers. Promise." Said a concerned Hope, retreating her craned head from my phone.

"I got to go. See ya."

I dashed off to catch the bus. I knew I was late. I was hoping for a miracle now. As I arrived outside, the sun kissed my skin hello. I swiftly dash across the parking lot, towards the banana yellow bus, which was driving off. Thank God I ma-...

…...wait,...driving….off? …. As in….. _leaving_?!

WELL…. This is _quite_ the predicament…..

I stood in the parking lot, mindlessly gaping at the bus as it drove away. My first, last, and _**only**_ option was that bus. Well, now my mom will be mad.

I could walk home… though it was a LOT of walking….. And I don't like exercise that's not fun….

And this was the moment I got my 'Bright Idea'. My 'Bright Idea' was to call my lazy, fat, good for nothing excuse of a human, cousin. His name was -

"Heyyy, Dex. Dexter my man…. Could you… um …. I don't know…. Pick me up from school?" I pleaded into my phone flushing red as I thought of his response.

….silence….

"Why, the f*** would I do that?" he questioned me, annoyance laced in his voice.

Somethings you should know about Dexter. He was lazy, a total fat-a**, and he would do almost anything for money. He was also somehow in the military. I honestly don't know how he got in but there he was. He has one sibling, Kaikana, his younger bro-, I mean…, _sister_.

"Maybe because I have niiiiice, green paper money waiting to be claimed and a big bag of uneaten Oreos that I'm-" I looked down at my phone to see my call ended. Thus, Siann wins again, Dexter Grif.

########################

Thank you so much for reading 3

I'm sorry I didn't get to the ACTUAL RVB stuff, but at least Grif the fatty is here! So I hope y'all enjoy the rest. It'll be SO much better than this! Leave comments for things you want added to the story!


	2. Chapter 2

` _Sorry, didn't like the main characters name. I changed it to Lily._

 _Enjoy_

I sat on the curb of the high school, waiting for Dex. I was scrolling through my phone checking for a sign he was nearby.

 _Wait, if he's a space marine…. And he's in space…. Then how's he gonna g-_

A huge gust of wind suddenly started blowing through my hair, not stopping. I craned my head upwards, looking in front of-

…..what the fu-

"Hey Cuz! Where the f*** are my Oreos?"

"Grif, what. The. Actual-"

"Get in! We need to go, quick. We might've been followed. Tell us your address, since your good for nothing cousin can't remember." This time, it was Grif the fatty who spoke. It was another space marine. He had dark grey armor with yellow stripes. He was tall and, as far as I can tell, fit. Summary: the army recruited hot guys.

"Ok. It's not that far from here." I said as I grabbed Mr. Hot Stuff's hand. The aircraft was starting to take off as I was pulled into it. Almost exactly after I got in, I heard multiple engine's instead of.

"Well, isn't that pleasant." said the aqua man next to me. I peered out just a little and was VERY happy to see three unicorns flying off into the sunset. …..

….

…..no…..I did not see any unicorns….. I saw…. Three big mean jets flying towards us….they looked dangerous… Yes….. how pleasant….

"Well let's try to quickly drop off-"

"No, it won't work. They have us surrounded. Look." The other aqua one pointed towards the front window…. Wait….. Other aqua one….? I looked around and saw that everyone was wearing a different colored armor. Well except for the two aquas.

 _Why, Lily, did you have to realise that_ **NOW** _of all times?_ I silently scolded myself. We started to fly upwards, me still in the plane.

"Well, Lils. Looks like you'll be leaving for now. And, as an added bonus, you can leave Earth for awhile. If you want." he added hastily from the cockpit. I walked up, in the cockpit, to find that my cousin was flying the ship….My….cousin?...Dexter?...Dexter Grif is actually doing something?! Other than sleeping and eating, by the way.

"Wait, Dex. YOU are flying a ship?! You're actually DOING something?!" I questioned, gawking at him.

He turned towards me and said, "Yes, dearest cousin, I AM doing something. Are you proud of me?" As he finished his sentence, he faced the outside again concentrating on flying us out of here. "So, are you going to leave with us or stay on Earth?" I snapped back to reality, a reality where Dexter Grif actually did stuff. I exhaled as I thought a little longer contemplating the Pro's and Con's of this action.

Pro's Con's

Leave all annoying people * Leave family

Have fun with guns * In war, might die (oh well)

Mr. Hot Stuff's here *...pro's win

"Yeah, I want in on the action." I replied

"Bow chicka bow-" _(Both me and him had started to say that btw)_ I looked over my shoulder to see aquaman #1 standing there.

"Dude, what the actual...truck. Why-How?" I spat.

The dude just looked at me and said, "Dude that's MY thing not yours, mine."

"I KNEW it! I remembered that phrase, but I forgot where I heard it. Damn Lily, you still say that?" Grif shouted in glee. When he was met with silence, his shoulders slumped. "Riiiiight, not relevant." I turned on my heel and went into the back, where everyone else was. I sat in an empty chair, away from everyone else. I felt their eyes burn through me, getting me a bit pissed off. I looked up to see them all actually staring at me and realised I wasn't paranoid.

"Can y'all stop staring? It's already awkward enough?" I huffed out. After I said it, I realised how mean that sounded. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have phrased it like that. I'm sorry it came out the way it did. I don't like having random people looking at me. No offense." I quickly said, afraid I hurt their feelings again.

"Nah, man. It's cool. I get it." aquaman #1 replied scooting over towards me.

"Soo..um, who-who are you guys? Like, do y'all have a name or something someone calls ya?" I nervously asked them.

"I'm Tucker." Aquaman #1 introduced himself. "That's Sarge. His the Red's colonel." He informed pointing to the red soldier who cocked his gun. "That's Simmons, the smart Red." He described, gesturing towards the maroon man.

"I think we can introduce ourselves, Tucker." Said Mr. Hot Stuff. "I'm Agent Washington, from project Freelancer."

"Nice to meet you first name Agent, Last name Washington."

"Why does everyone do that?" Agent Washington truly wondered, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Because, Wash, we are chill, unlike _you_." Tucker stated, patting Washington's shoulder. We continued to climb higher and higher, getting farther from Earth every second. I glanced outside to find several machine guns were attached to the three ships. All of them pointed toward us. I quickly spun around and ran towards the cockpit again.

"Dex! Those ships have machine guns. And guess what? There pointing at _us_!" I shouted at my excuse of a cousin. He just kept on flying, like I had said nothing important to him. "Dex, what are you going to do? Is there anything I can help with?" I slowly asked him, trying to calm down.

"Here, sit down in this seat and shoot back at them when they start to fire." Dex said, directing me towards the seat near him. I took the cushiony seat and grasped the handles to the gun.

"Yo Dex, how do I work this thing. Bow chicka bow wow." I added quickly.

"Bow chicka- come on, be easy on me. Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker quickly said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Tucker, go help her. If she can't do it, like the brat she is, then take over." Dex huffed out.

"Okay." Tucker replied, walking over towards me. He took his helmet off and I saw his face. He was dark skinned, had dark brown eyes, a little stuble, and short black braids. He looked pretty good, for a soldier.

"So, how do you shoot? I've never been in a ship like this." I added.

##################

After a lesson from Tucker, (bow chicka bow wow) I was shooting enemies from all directions.

"Take that, ya douche!" I shouted, adrenalin rushing through my veins. As I shot the last one, I got up.

"Man, that was fun! Now I wish I joined the army." I thought aloud. I heard a chuckle and turned around to see Agent Washington behind me.

"You really wish you were in the army? Why, the hell would you wish that?" he asked me, arms crossed and shaking his head.

"Well, it would be cool to legally use a gun and it would have made my whole life different. Because then, I wouldn't have done what I did." I replied, sighing as I thought how I went downhill.

"Wait, what do yo-"

"LILY! Don't talk about it! We told you, forgive and _FORGET!_ What do you not understand?" Dex hissed at me. I felt my face flush as I walked back to the back of the ship. I took a seat and quietly hummed a tune that always made me happy. It wasn't a tune some little, innocent schoolgirl would hum to calm herself down. No, this was a tune from my favorite tv show, Red vs Blue. The song was called Fragments by Jeff Williams. I looked around as I continued to hum…. wait…..They were soldiers with colored armor…..and there names….

….

….Oh My F******* gosh…...It's...them

##############

Thanks for reading! Hope ya enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Helloooo! Hope ya (whoever you are) is enjoying this as much as I am! Which, in other words, you ABSOLUTELY HATE IT! :) jk i love writing this. Soooooo ya that's it. Enjoy**_

I awoke with a start. We were still on the Pelican, a planet coming into view. I had fallen asleep on the ship. I stretched, yawning. I looked around to see almost everyone either asleep or whispering to another. I felt movement next to me and saw that I had been resting my head on Tucker. I looked over at him to find him asleep, his head resting my head.

"He fell asleep again, didn't he?" a voiced asked me. I turned to my other side, to find Wash sitting next to me. I suppressed a warm smile, feeling like I've known them for a long time.

"Yeah, he did. But I really don't mind. Honestly, my younger brother is the same." I say softly, careful not to wake Tucker up. "When he wakes up, do you think he's gonna be grouchy or-"

"He's usually fine when he wakes up on his own terms. But if someone _else_ wakes him up, he gets pretty annoyed." Wash informed me. From the corner of my eye, I see Caroline walk into the next room, then my cousin, Dexter Grif, coming out of the cockpit and sitting across from me.

"You tired?" I ask him gently. He groggily nods his head 'yes'. "Okay. I'll let you rest. Oh, and here's those Oreos, by the way." I added, tossing the bag of Oreos onto his lap. They landed on his lap as he stared them. Then, he took off his helmet and put it next him. He was a dark tanned Hawaiian with shaggy black hair that needed to be cut.

"How much do you weigh?" I asked him. Apparently he didn't expect it and wore a startled face as he looked up at me.

"What…?" he pondered in confusion.

"How. Much. Do. You. Weigh." I repeated myself slowly. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Iamthreehundredtwentyeightpounds." He mumbled under his breathe quickly, as if his answer sufficed.

I leaned forward, cupping my before saying, "Can you say that again, I didn't catch that."

"I'm three hundred twenty eight pounds, okay?!" he repeated embarrassedly.

"Okay." I replied.

"...that's it?" He asked me cautiously. "No, 'I'm gonna train you' speech?"

"I didn't have a speech prepared. But I AM going to help you loose weight, whether or not you appreciate it. And just so you remember, you only got your first girlfriend after I finished training you." I reminded him. It was at that moment that everyone who had been awake stopped chatting amongst themselves and turned towards my direction. They kept darting glances between Dex and I, snickering. "I know, it wasn't just your 'good looks' that got her, you had a good personality that attracted her and others. But you gotta face, nobody wanted to date you until your looks matched your personality. We can talk about it later. You need sleep."

"Now that's an order I will gladly follow." He said with a smile as he closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It shone 11:48. I stared at my lock screen for the longest time. It was a picture that really meant all lot to me. Now you're probably wondering, _What the hell is so special about this picture?_ Well, I'm not gonna tell you right now. I don't feel like it. Go ahead, flip me off or whatever. I like the suspense. Maybe I should end the entire thing, right here right now.

 _I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know, I'm a lazy good for nothing writer. Well too bad. It all ends here. Goodbye readers._

… _well, this is awkward…_

 _I'M KIDDING! WAIT! I WAS JOKING, ALRIGHT?! NOO PLZ CONTINUE READING! I'm sorry guys….okay back to the story…_

"WAKE UP, c*ckbites! We're here!" Shouted a familiar female voice. I got up and stretched, tucking my phone away. I guess I had fallen asleep to the Red vs Blue soundtrack again. Whoops.

"Huh, wha-?" Murmured a sleepy confused Tucker.

"Rise 'n' Shine, Sleeping Beauty." I said, in a sing-song voice. I walked up to the ramp and turned around to see everyone still not getting up. A disappointed Carolina stood against the wall, arms crossed and shaking her head.

"They never wake up." She informed me. I stood there thinking of ways I could wake them up. Here's what I got so far:

Go outside and shoot up at the sky. Loud noise might be the trick.

Shoot them in the leg. Violence is key...wait no memory is the key...whoops

Throw a grenade in there and run. Hehe

Throw a Flash Bang in there. My fav choice. Would most likely work.

"Hey Carolina, do think throwing a Flash Bang in here would wake them up? I mean, sure, they'll be temporarily blind and deaf, but that's okay, right?" I suggest to her. She thinks for a minute then exhales.

"Yeah... that could work...ok, let's do it. Here's the bomb. I'll be waiting outside. Make sure you're not in here when it goes off." She warns as she tosses me the bomb. She then turns on her heel and walks out of the ship. I stare down at the bomb, contemplating whether I should do it. _Why the f**k not?_ I argue. Screw it.

I rip the pin off the bomb and throw it on the floor of the Pelican, right in the middle to get everyone. I swiftly dash out the space ship and onto the ground of what I can only assume is Chorus.

….BOOM! The flash bang went off and I heard multiple screams.

"WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?!" I heard a voice scream. That would be Caboose.

"Caboose, no one turned off the lights. Someone attacked us. Get your gun ready, shoot when I say-" ….I heard multiple gunshots. Then some more muffled yelling. I looked over to Carolina who stared back at me, a grin slowly spreading across her face. A couple seconds later we were crying of laughter.

"Thank you…...so much…..oh thank the Lord…" Carolina heaved, laughing throughout her sentences.

"No….problem….Thanks….for the….flash bang.." I said, my laughing slowing down. Minutes later, the entrance to the Pelican open, the Reds and Blues came out followed by Wash. They all looked ticked off as they stood on the ground of Chorus.

"...So….You guys ready to go settle down? Or y'all too tired still?" I asked them, smirking. They all glanced back forth between Carolina and I, which we were smugly smirking, by the way.

"You B***h!" Tucker shouted and ran towards us. Before anyone did anything we all heard laughing from behind us.

"Wow, Tucker. Way to get the ladies." A female voice chuckled. I turned around and saw…

"Oh...My...Gosh….YES! YES! YES!"

 _ **SOOO…..how was it? And, more importantly, WHO was it? Plz comment and stuff and yea. Sorry about the empty space where I tried being sneaky and tricking all y'all and was mean and all and yeaaaaa….BYE**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sooo, I have NO idea what you guys want me to include in the story and no comments appeared that told me to add something so I think I'm doing pretty dang good. This chapter is good and I think you should read it._

################################

 _"Oh...My...Gosh….Yes! Yes! YEs!"_ I screamed inside my head.

"Hey, Kimball. We just got back from flying around picking chicks. I can finally check that off my bucket list." thought an exhausted Tucker.

"Huh, so I see. And who might you be?" She asked me, nodding her head in my direction.

"That's my cousin, Lily. She needed to be picked up and I was the closest to her. We were going to drop her off to her home but we were ambushed by the UNSC. Thank God we got out of there. Trust me, there was a LOT of hard work involved.

"Yeah there was, bow chicka bow wow." I quickly said right as Tucker opened his to say that. He turned toward me slowly, his helmet tucked _(haha Tucker tucked)_ his helmet under his arm, his face contorted into forced annoyance.

"Why do you do this? You make me feel violated." He complained to me.

"Says the one whose head was sleeping on me." I shot back, my grin getting bigger by the second. "Who knew it was so fun to see you all flustered?"

I turned around, leaving him a big mess, and gladly shook Kimball's hand.

"Venessa Kimball, lea- _former_ leader of the New Republic." she corrected herself as she introduced me.

"I kn- nice to meet you. I expect you know me now since my dear cousin introduced me to you." I harshly corrected myself. I thought it best not to tell them that there was a TV show about them and how my friends and I would binge watch it. I let go of her hand and looked around. It was a bit sandy, some buildings were up ahead. I guessed that must be there new Capital. Oh My Gosh….Doyle...nononono nonononono NONONONONO damn…..life sucks.

"I see you've spotted our Capital. This was built just recently in fact. We had one before but…..it...blew up…." She turned away as I heard a sniffle. I felt my own eyes start to tear up so I decided to look at the ground, not letting anybody see me.

"Oh...yea, I know how it feels to...lose your home and...people…" I mumbled my thoughts drifting from reality. "Hey, let's go inside...I'm starving." I said, forcing happiness into it. Everyone exchanged glances and smiles as we headed in. I stayed towards the back, not wanting to rain on their parade of happiness.

"Hey cuz, you okay?" Dex asked me, actually looking concerned. "If you need anything…..let me know. You can pay me in more Oreos if you want." I chuckled a bit at that.

"This war really changed. For the better or the worse, I can't tell. But nonetheless, you are my cousin and you have been beside me even through my….rough times. Although your advice was awful. 'Just don't commit suicide, I need somebody to give me Oreos.'" I mimicked him. He started laughing a little at that.

"You know, now that you're _here_ and because of what you've done, you can fight with us. You're old enough now right? I mean, if you _want_ to fight, of course." He mumbled.

I thought a bit more to it. _What do I have to lose?_ I contemplated this for a while. _After all the things I've done...maybe this will be a turning point._

"Okay, I wanna fight. I mean, I have already...in a way.. But for **real** this time. And yes, I am 21 now." I informed him. He exhaled. I knew why he held his breathe. He _hates_ awkward silence _especially_ when caused by him.

"Okay we can find you some spare armor. And if you don't like its colors...too bad. Get over it. You paint it or something. Also, call me by my last name." Dex- I mean, _Grif_ said. "And here's the mess hall, a place where they don't serve **second** **helpings**." He added _bitter_ ly.

We stepped into the mess hall where there were tables lined up in rows, benches attached to them. There were tons of people, I recognized as the Rebels and the Feds. I followed Grif to our table, which included the Reds and Blues, Wash and Carolina, Kimball, Bitters, Jensen, Smith, and…. _(drumroll please)._...PALOMO! _(Literally my fav character)_

"Who's the new girl?" Smith asked, all eyes on me. I shifted my weight uncomfortably, not enjoying the attention. If it was just a couple of people, or I was speaking on a stage to strangers, I would've been fine. No problemo. But _THIS_?! I mean, come on it's _THEM_! The characters from my favorite show! I heaved out a sigh.

"The names Lily. I'm Grif's cousin. And I'll be joining the adventures they go on." I stated, glancing at all of them, giving them a flash of my face. "Grif how long are we staying here?" I asked, turning towards him.

"I don't know. Ask Wash or Carolina. They know and plan everything." he replied, sitting down at the table, eating.

"Okay. Hey, is there a place I can rest here?" I asked them, feeling sleep starting to take over. _Man, after all these years school still tires me out the most._ I thought, suppressing a yawn.

#########################

"This is the room you're staying in. Everything isn't that homey, but it works for us. Let me know if you need anything." Kimball informed me. I had no idea what she was feeling. Even though she had her helmet off, her face showed no emotion.

"Thank you so much for everything, I really appreciate it." I said in my most sincere voice. That earned a warm smile from her. Well, looks like she can show emotion after all.

"No problem. Your cousin and his companions have done so much for us. This is the least I can do." She replied with. She started to walk towards the door, then she stopped and turned around towards me again. "I hope you get the rest you need."

"Thank you, see you later." I said. She disappeared from the room and I collapsed on the small bed. It was a small, grey room. A mirror was on the other wall, opposite of me. I snuggled into the blankets, sighing once more.

 _Well, looks like things are looking good….for now…._

 _##############################_

 _No...no...NO! Please….don't leave me again...I...can't do this again…_

I awoke with a start from the memory which haunts me every night. I looked around and saw that I was in the that Kimball took me to. The dark grey room, small but cozy. I looked down to the ground to see that, once again, I kicked the sheets to the ground.

 _Even in my own room I kick the sheets. May they REST in peace. Wow, Lily, way to make yourself hate...yourself..?_

I stood up and stretched. My entire body covered in sweat, but all the while still cold. I stared at the bed and contemplated on what to do next. _What time is it anyway?_

I took out my phone to see it read 4:15. I stared at the numbers for a while, but even longer at the background. When I continued to do nothing, the phone's light faded away, shutting its own self off. I huffed out the air I was holding and unplugged my phone. I shoved it in my pocket and grabbed my hoodie as I exited the room. And, no, I will not tell you what the lock screen picture is yet. Be patient my little Munchkins.

I swiftly walked down the dark quiet hallway, careful not to disturb anyone. No one can see my right now. Not even Grif. Earlier, when Kimball was taking me to my room, she also toured me the rest of the building. The city was huge, yet we were all crammed up in this little hole. It was probably because they didn't finish all the construction work.

I turned the corner and found myself right where I wanted to be. The small junkyard they had.

 _"You'll find spare equipment and armor here. Feel free to come here whenever you want to replace something."_

Well, looks like I'm gonna get my armor now.

################

After hours on end of searching, I had finally found armor that tickled my fancy. It wasn't colors that I liked but I could always paint it. I put the ODST armor (look it up) on to find that it fit perfectly. I loved it overall but I thought the color was too depressing.

With the armor on, I dashed to their storage area, in search of spray paint. I entered the dark gloomy room. I looked around and found a light switch. _flick_ ….It was full of random stuff. Some recognizable some not. In no time I found the paints. Now to decide which colors I wanted to use…...AHA! I picked the colors I wanted and headed back to my room. As soon as I closed the door, I shimmed off my armor. I looked down at the parts and organized them on the floor. I stood back to see the armor go from helmet to body in a straight line.

Now for the fun part. I plugged in my headphones and started my favorite playlist. It compiled of songs from my to favorite shows in the world: Red vs Blue and Yuuri! On Ice. Now time to get working…..

#################

And…...done. I stood up to admire my work. The armor's base color was dark grey with aqua lines. It looked lovely.

"Turn the music done, kid. Some people need sleep."

"How can you hear it, dude? I have headphones in." I asked the dude who DARED to control me.

"Doesn't matter, kid. We AI can still hear it. And damn you have loud." As soon as I heard the word 'AI' I immediately spun around. When I turned around, I was speechless. It couldn't be….He-how….?...what….

"Lily? What….. The …..f**k are you doing here?"

##########

Thx 4 reading! Also who was the AI and whats their connection to Lily?


	5. Chapter 5

_Holas amigos… Hope y'all b enjoying this story so far. It's my first story based on a show so ….. Yea.. I'm_ _ **thinking**_ _of starting a Yuri! On Ice story. Not yet, but soon. I heard they are making a movie, not the 2nd season, which is coming out around May 29th. YAY! Also, what do you think of the RVB season 15 so far? Do y'all think Caboose survived the fall. Spoiler: he didn't….loljktroll…._

 _#########################_

I continued gaping at the AI, not believing what I was seeing.

"Wha-...how…..JAY! Is… that you?!" I asked the AI, who looked strangely like someone from my past life.

"Man, I haven't been called that in years. Yea, it's me. But everyone out here knows me as North. But the bigger question is why are-" I cut him off.

"Are you dead?! What the f**k happened?! Where is your sister? Fill me in on everything. Omg, you have NO idea what's happened since you left. I waited for you forever but this explains it. And if you're an AI fragment, who do you belong to?" I piled on my questions.

"Lils, that doesn't matter right now. I know you missed me. Hell, I probably missed you even more. Just calm down. Yes, I died. So d Jackie, but that's unimportant right now. The main question is, why the hell are yo-" he was cut off by someone else who entered the room at the same time.

"Hey Lily, have you seen Caboose's second AI? He's freaking out which is making Theta freak out too-...oh thank God you found him. Caboose is getting so annoying. Come on, North. Get some rest." Wash ranted on. I just stared at him blinking, processing this information.

"Wait a second….you guys have AI's…? But…. I thought...but….how? And what did you just call Jay?" I asked him, 100 percent confused.

"Jay? That's North. He was in Project Freelancer with me. He had a twin, South, but she set him up to kill…." Wash kept talking but all I heard were muffled sounds. So Jay was North. Now I felt dumb. For months I had binge watched this show, only to find the most dearest person to me died?! In the SHOW?! I felt tears spiking my eye lashes. _How could I have been so damn blind?_ "Hey Lily, are you okay? Are-are you crying?" I looked back at Jay. He just stared emotionlessly through my soul.

"Why….why does Caboose have two AI's? How did...how did North become an AI?" I heard myself asking, no feeling in the words. _How could this have happened? Jay...is dead….._ Wash heaved out a sigh. I turned toward him, feeling tears staining my face.

"Well, here on Chorus, we had a bat-" Wash started out with, but I cut him off.

"I know that. Then Epsilon split into fragments to save you all. So North was one of the fragments?" I asked, piecing everything together. Wash's mouth gaped opened, stunned.

"H-how do you know tha-" he started asking.

"Doesn't matter. So," I turned toward Jay who was still looking at me, "you're an AI now? Please fill me in on everything that I don't know and I'll tell you my story. But maybe another night because I'm f**king tired." I heard Wash and Jay chuckle at my tiredness. _How dare they? Well, I guess I_ AM _pretty adorable._

"Okay Lils, get some rest. You're going to need it." Jay said softly. I headed off to my bed, pulling the covers back, allowing my legs to slip inside. I relaxed into the bed blocking out the distracting noises around me. A yawn slipped out my mouth as I stretched my arms to the sky. Wash and Jay came up to my bed as my eyes opened up once more.

"Lils, I'm sorry. For everything. I really am. But please don't waste time thinking about all this. Anyways, now that you're here, you need to start training. You've never been one for violence and-" I cut him off. _He has no idea what he's talking about._

"You don't know what's happened since you left. You don't know what I've been through. I know for a fact you experienced worse. I'm just letting you know, I'm...different. Don't assume things that would've been correct when you knew me. But yes, I will start training. I need to make sure I can use any weapon available to me." I stated, as I tired as I was, I made myself clear. Jay just looked at. Then nodding his head he turned away and left.

"Looks like he went back to Caboose. You know, I think you should have North as you're AI. Seeing as you guys are close and know each other. But that's completely up to you. Because I know some people don't want an AI, like me. Heh...heh… _right_." Wash ranted on nervously. He looked back down at me and cleared his throat. "Okay, so about the training. Do you want someone to train you? You can join the Reds and Blues for training in the morning. They have another session tomorrow. I train them by the way."

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow." I vaguely announced. Washington looked at me with a dumbstruck look, blinking a couple times. He sighed before saying, "Okay...I'll let them know. If you need anything let me know." Before he reached the door, I realized I didn't tell him anything about keeping Jay.

"Hey Wash." I called out to him. "If J- I mean North wants to, he can be my AI." I said, trying to sound confident in my choice. To be honest, I'm not sure. I felt different things swell up in my chest so I ignored them. Like I always did. I felt like I was wearing a mask, just like when I was around other people or in public. I guess I'm gonna do that here to. They don't deserve to have to burden _**MY**_ feelings or the actions _**I**_ take.

"Okay, I'll tell him later. Get some rest. You got about 4 hours left to rest anyway." Wash informed me. I nodded and snuggled further into the covers, my heavy eyelids drooping. Wash left the room, closing the door on his way out. Soon, very soon, I found that I was asleep.

#############

 _No….not again…..not again….I can't see this again…..why….why….._

 _ **BEEP BEEP**_

 __I quickly sat up, gasping for air, sweat covering my forehead. _Just a dream it's all just a dream. Even though it really isn't. Build a bridge, and get over the past, Lily._ I chided myself. I heaved out a sigh and leaped out of bed. I glanced at the alar-...

….Since when did I have an alarm clock….?

"Rise 'n' Shine, Lils. Your training is gonna start soon."

I leaped up and out of my bed and looked around. There was no one there though…..wait a minute….all of a sudden a dark purple figure popped in front of my face. A glowing figure.

"Jay, you scared me. Are- are you my AI now?" I asked partly relieved.

"Yes I am, now get yo a** out of bed right now. You- I mean _we_ need to start training. You may know how to fight but you don't know how to use me." he said gently.

"Bow chicka bow wow." he stared at me, a smile fighting its way to his glowing face. "You know, I'm not sorry, right." He heaved out a sigh followed by soft chuckles.

"I know you aren't. I'm in your head now remember? I can access certain things, but you have the choice as to what I can see and can not see. Right now, I can not access your memories. When you feel it's the right time, just let me know, okay?" _why was he speaking so softly to me?_ "Because, I know how you're feeling now and I thought it might help. Also, your a f***ing mess and tired. Now, put your armor on and hurry down to the training room. I'll show you where to go." he informed. I snatched my suit and hastily slipped it on. It felt snug and comfortable. _What were the chances….._

"Alright, I'm all set. Okay, I see the directions. Why are there a bunch of moving do- oh okay never mind. I know what that is now. But why are they different colors? Oh wait, I feel stupid now okay. Just- just hang on, I'll get this sooner or later. Okay okay, I got this." I pressed the button on the side of the wall and the door opened. _Wicked_ I silently expressed.

"You know, just because you think something, doesn't mean I can't hear it. Remember, I'm in your head. I know your thoughts but that's about it." he informed me, a smirk on his little AI face. I smiled sheepishly inside my suit and left my room.

I strolled down the hallway, following the directions Jay gave me. But I was suddenly stopped by a noise. A noise that came from….. _me?!_ Oh wait, I didn't have breakfast….whoops.

"Hey, Jay….do I have enough time to get something to eat? Like, I don't know… a fruit or something?" I asked him, my stomach rumbling once more.

"Well I don't know if this place I'm gonna take you too has anything healthy….but it sure has food. Turn left here and enter the room. Now, I'm going to mysteriously disappear…." _*poof* ….okay then I guess this place is gonna be spoopy…_

I pressed the button on the wall, opening the handless metal door, _dude that's so frickin cool I literally can't omg I'm trying to annoy you Jay lol wow this is fun but seriously, these doors are the best I can't_ - _**OH MY GOSH, just SHUT UP already and go inside.**_ When I stepped inside, a toxic aroma tickled my nose hairs. _Where was I?_ * _flick_ * The lights flickered on, probably motion censored. I looked around and knew immediately where I was, though I had never been here before. I heard a snore come from my left and I quickly swiveled my head towards it. There, sleeping on the bed was none other than my cousin, Grif. I was about to wake when I realized that he would never let me eat some of his food from his 'secret' stash. I quietly tip-toed towards the stash, my hunger never so obvious.

"Come to me, my sweet." I breathed.

###############

After finishing my 'breakfast', I shoved Grif off his bed.

"Get up, fat a**. It's time for training. If you don't get up, then too bad for you. You'll regret it. Trust me, I'm armed, and I also happen to know the people who will gladly help me. The choice is yours." my voiced echoed in the room, a groggy Grif glaring back up at me.

"Fine, let's go. But be warned, it's tortuous." he precautioned me. I stared back at him, all the while we strolled down the hallway.

"Have you actually went to one?" I asked with a snort. I imagined Grif going to training one day, immediately collapsing to the floor. I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, Wash kept punishing the rest of the army because I kept skipping them, so one day I went and...it was dreadful." he choked out, shuddering. I laughed while he looked like he was going to puke. "Okay we're almost there."

We snapped on our helmets, preparing to start exercising. Grif lightly punched the button on the wall, opening another handless, metal door. _Okay, them doors be cool and all, but this is too much. They need REAL doors dude._

"Yeah, I agree. Their cool, but you can't slam them shut, or use the water bucket prank with them. In conclusion, they are actually f***ing boring." Jay appeared, adding on to my thoughts. Grif jumped back in surprise.

"Wait, that's Caboose's other AI….Why do _you_ have him?!" Grif questioned me as we headed into the arena.

"Yeah...about that….do you-...do you remember-" I was cut off by none other that Agent Washington.

"Alright, let's get started with roll call first." Wash started to go down the list. So far, everyone was here. But than, * **BANG** * It sounded like a bomb went off. We all swiveled our heads towards the source of the noise to find none other than Caboose with scorch marks on his armor. He stared back at us while we all looked at him.

"I did not do it. Tucker did it. It wasn't my fault. You can all look away now and yell at stupid Tucker. Man, Tucker is so stupid." He trailed off, lost in thought muttering, "Excuse me. Yes, pardon me. Excuse me. Thank you." He went through the crowd and stood right in the middle, next to Wash. Washington sighed and stared right at Tucker.

"Tucker, what is the one thing I tell you every morning?" He asked, annoyance traced in his voice. _Okay, I see where this is going….time to get the popcorn ready._

"Well, which one are you talking about? I can list all of them. 'For the love of Go-'" he started off with, but Wash cut him off. _Damn, he keeps cuttin off people. Maybe he likes it fast. Bow chicka bow wow._

"Tucker, keep Caboose away from equipment. At ALL TIMES!" Wash reminded him, huffing out the breath he had been holding.

"OH! You meant _that_ one. My bad." Tucker apologized, unsincerely.

#############

Days passed, and I knew I improved A LOT. I was able to use all the weapons available and use my own fists. I snatched some armor enhancements and reprogrammed them so I could have all the ones I had in my armor so I could use them when needed.

"Alright that wraps up training for today. Grif, thanking for showing up on your own accord. Or at least for coming. It's never been a pleasure to train you and that won't start any time soon." commented a Grif, collapsed in the floor with a bag of Oreos. Turning towards me, he started, "Can I talk to you for a sec, Lily?"

I nodded my head and strolled towards him.

"What the f**k does he want?" J-I mean _North_ said. His actual AI name was North, so that's what I'm _supposed_ to call him. Or so I was told.

"I don't know. Damn, what crawled up your a**?" I retorted back. As we headed to Wash, my mind pondered the millions of reasons why they would want to talk to me. Carolina and Wash were standing side by side, chatting amongst themselves. When North and I arrived, their voices terminated at once.

"So, do you have preferable weapon choice?" Carolina fired at me immediately. _(not bullets, ya dirtbag. QUESTION._ _dummy_ _)_ I was surprised but recovered quickly.

"I mostly like any gun I get, as long as I know how to use it. But really, any weapon I get is my favorite." I answered, hoping my answer sufficed.

"Okay, that's great. Have you learned how to handle North?" Wash asked me, nodding his head towards the pastel violet AI floating next to me. I opened my mouth to answer, but North was faster and probably more prepared.

"Yes, we did all the programs and scored above average scores. We can safely say she has adjusted perfectly with AI equipment and fighting with an AI. the only thing she won't do is allow me access to her memories, but I don't pressure it." he recounted. Wash and Carolina exchanged glances then looked back at me.

"Lily, it would be best if you let North have access to your memories. That way, you guys can trust each other and he can help with certain things. It makes him a bit stronger and we all highly recommend it." Carolina gently informed me. I suppressed a sigh, thinking of my choices. Already, I had been performing above average. Fighting felt like the one thing I could actually do. But when it came to using North, it hasn't gone as well. Everyone keeps saying it's because he needs to have access to my memories.

"Alright, fine. How do I do it then?" I asked, feeling reluctant but trying to hide it. Everyone else, including North (somehow), let out held breath.

"Okay here's how to do it."

######

I lie awake on my bed, tired from such a long day. It had taken a lot of concentration and energy to give North access to my memories. As of this moment, he was, in fact, going through my memories. I was waiting to hear what he was going to say. To be honest, the last two years weren't that great.

 _(Loud speaker comes on)_ _"Alright folks. It's time for dinner. Hope y'all is hungry."_ _(static)_

I got up and stretched. I picked up my phone, which was lying next to my helmet, and once again stared at the lockscreen.

"You still have that picture?" I looked up and saw North, the pastel violet AI floating in the air. I looked back down at the picture.

"Yeah, it reminds me that people actually cared for me once upon a time.

 _LETS PAUSE 4 UN MINUTO…..the lockscreen was a picture of me, Lily, when I was just starting High school. Question, remember the first chapter? Remember the people described? Imagine them, but a bit younger. Okay you got that? Now imagine North and South, young, in their Junior years. Now imagine all those people crammed into a selfie. All laughing and having fun. Young, carefree, and INNOCENT. Does your mind hurt yet? Well too bad. We're not done imagining. Okay, so the back story…...IS GONNA BE NEXT CHAPTAH SUCKERZZZ! BOIII!_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so from last CHP Lily said we'd be going back into the story. Well she be wrong. Y'all need to be up to date on her life. This chp is just a flash back...yep that's all….enjoy

#####

 _I entered the school building, feeling nervous and excited. The hallway was jam packed with high school students, lockers opening and closing constantly. I waved at the few people that I knew as I headed towards my locker. I was just starting high school as a freshmen. I knew that some of my friends from my middle school had decided to go here as well._

 _After I shoved my stuff in my locker, I took a look at my schedule. It read:_

History - 1st period - Mr. Dawson - room 136

 _I repeated the room number in my head as I tucked the paper back in my folder. On the way to class, I bumped into my friend, Hazel. She was a junior and my bestie. She had a twin named Jay. They both had whitish blonde hair and blue eyes. But that's where the similarities ended. Jay was like a golden boy. He got spectacular grades, was overprotective of his sister, was the star quarterback for football, was an amazing boxer, and had all the guys longing to be like him, while all the girls fawned over him. I didn't really know him too well._

 _On the other hand, you had Hazel. She played soccer, loved to party, super competitive, went to shooting ranges, and had quite the hot head. Although Jay could be overprotective of Hazel, she claimed that they had grew apart. To be honest, I noticed it to. We agreed that he was too involved in his own little world and in other people's lives._

 _We strolled down the hallway, she walked down to the room with me because she was in that class as well. We were talking about what we hoped would happen this year and the things we wanted to avoid when someone else bumped into me. It threw me off at first, but I regained my balance almost at once._

" _Dude, watch where ya goin! That was rude." I exclaimed, not meeting the culprits face. I was preoccupying myself with straightening my clothes._

" _Oh, I'm sorry your royal Highness. I didn't mean to harm you. But seriously, you're fine right?"_

" _Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Dude don't sweat it, everyone has their moments, am I right?" I reassured the person. I looked up at them and saw a tall, muscular boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes._ Oh, that must be Jay... _I thought to myself. "You must be Hazel's brother, right?"_

" _I must be? Well, yes I am. But must I be? I don't know man, that's some deep sh*t right there." He joked. I let out a small chuckle. Parting our ways, I gave a wave_ (hey dude that rhymed!) _of goodbye to Jay as Hazel and I went off to our first class._

 _################_

 _Months later…_

 _I grew closer to the twins. We, along with our other buddies, hung out almost everyday. Almost every football game we'd go and cheer Jay on. Hazel almost always brought vodka in a water bottle. But then one day….,_

 _I entered the school building, a few weeks into my 2nd year of high school. I had caught up with my besties at the entrance of the school. I saw everyone except for the twins. I didn't think too much of it though. We had hung out a lot the past summer._

 _After a couple of classes, lunch had arrived with no sign of either twin. I walked past an open classroom, on my way to the special lunch spot I sat at with my friends when I heard two familiar voices. I knew immediately that it was the twins._

" _Why the hell would you do that? You knew I was joining the army. I even told you! But how the hell did you find out I volunteered for the special forces and experiments group?!"_

" _Listen, I didn't go to them. They went to me. I thought, and still think, that it's gonna be fun and a cool experience. When they told me you volunteered, I thought it was a double when. It's my job as your brother to protect you." Jay gently expressed._

" _You feel that way, huh? Then where were you?! All my high school life you haven't been there for me! The only thing you do is yell at me when I come home late with a tad bit of alcohol in my system. Wow, you're such a great brother Jay. You always know exactly what I need and how to get it for me!"_

 _After that sentence, I realized that this wasn't my business and shouldn't have heard their argument. I quickly made my way toward the little bench outside where my friends were waiting for me, eating their lunch. Then a realization hit me, hard. Hazel and Jay were joining the army. I immediately changed directions and headed toward the library. I found my little go to corner and sat down on the bean bag chair. I pulled out my phone and started going through the pictures I had taken with the twins. Jay and I recently starting talking and found we got along pretty well. I know he cares for Hazel because she's his sister. He wants her to stop being so hot headed and going off to parties but I told him that's the way she is. People aren't flawless. Everyone has flaws. We may not appreciate them, but that's just a part of them that you have to get over._

 _#########_

 _The time came. I was in my Junior year at high school. Hazel and Jay went to the army. It's rumored that they were sent to space, but I'm not sure I believe it. All of my friends were sent to other places. The ones that stayed in town didn't go to the high school anymore. At first, I wondered why everyone had left. But I soon found out why….,_

 _Drugs and alcohol soon ruled the school. No later than that it took over the town. Almost everyone started buying arms. The town became extremely dangerous. My home family left. I stayed. I was told to stay. Hazel told me before they left to stay and wait. That they wouldn't be gone long. So, I waited. I eventually got fed up with being so vulnerable, so delicate, so weak. I decided to start boxing again. I had done it when I was little, but now, now I'm going to be strong, to be protected, to be feared. I was done with people shoving me, bullying me, putting me down for not fighting, for not drinking or doing drugs._

 _########_

 _I purchased my first firearm on the 19th of October._

 _#######_

 _I was soon a hit man. I never shot to kill. Only to wound. I was paid handsomely. I was envied, wanted, desired, FEARED. At first, I wasn't going to stop going to school, but soon they didn't teach us anything. Just how to smuggle drugs. I stayed locked up in my parents former home. It was nice and roomy. I already knew how to cook so it was fine. By now, I was 16. I was going to be 17 in 4 months._

 _#########_

 _Somebody died. They said it was me. They pointed at me. They think they know who did it. But I didn't do it. I COULDN'T have done it. I've been going mad. Everyone's happy. They think that I'm like THEM. I would NEVER want nor will be like THEM. I couldn't have killed the person….could I?_

 _########_

 _Years past like this. Now I'm 20. Today, everything stopped. Special forces removed the drugs, alcohol, firearms, bad people, and corpses. I, along with 3 others, was able to stay. People who used to live here came back. My family and friends included. They wanted us to continue our education at the high school again, picking up from wherever we left off. Now I, along with my friends, was going to be 20 and attending high school, starting out as a junior. They said to forget. They still think I killed the man. They knew I had once carried weapons. But THEY don't know how it felt to be here with all the violence. THEY never experienced things from my view. THEY had NO IDEA how I was treated. THEY don't know that something like this doesn't go away. It's added to the number of scars one has. Looks now I got another scar._

 _######_

 _They haven't come back. I've cried out to the night for them among others I have lost. I knew, or at least THOUGHT, they would surrvive. They couldn't die, right?! They'll be fine, right?! They have each other, what else should I worry about? Maybe, I should have worried about the fact that they, the twins, my friends, wouldn't come back._


End file.
